D3mons
by Zopey Jay
Summary: Two people hurt by the ones they were suppose to love. Families forgotten and left behind. True love wants to find them, but they cant open their hearts enough to see it. It brings their buried past to make them see what they have been missing all their lives. "One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered."


I held him in my arms. _No he can't be gone. He can't!_ I thought as I looked down at Kaleb. I looked around at everything around me. I had been passed out for about 5-7 hours; the same for Kaleb. He was suppose to wake up with me like he always did. He was cold and wasn't breathing. I could feel the tears sliding down my face as I looked him. He was suppose to be here. He was suppose to protect me,but he's gone. He wasn't suppose to die. We were suppose to grow old together. He fucking left me! I was crying by now as I clutched the only person that ever cared for me.

"Kaleb," I whispered as my sobs broke through the quietness of the abandon apartment building.

I started screaming as the pain in my chest started again. It had been three fucking years since I had this feeling, and it's fucking back! I scratched at my chest as I tried to get it to go a way. I could hear the sirens as they got closer, I didn't give a damn. I held on to the one thing I had left as the footsteps got closer. I was pulled from Kaleb by a short but well built man in the standard black and blue uniform. I started to kick and scream as paramedics came and took him away. I tried to claw at the officer, but he just held me tight as he carried me down the many flights of stairs. When we reached the last floor, he handcuffed me. I was thrown in the back of a squad car and taken down to the station. No one would come near me or else I would be violent and would begin to shout at the top of my lungs. They keep me in my own cell to keep me safe and because I was a minor. They tried to talk to me through the bars, but I wouldn't talk to any one. Then they tried to get me to talk to a social worker but that lead to a disaster. I would only move from the corner I was to get food and to use the make shift bathroom. All I could think about where those cold blue eyes and that dazzling smile. I heard a sigh of annoyance and a cry of joy as the last two people I ever wanted to see came towards my cage. My breathing began to pick up as they got closer. _They couldn't be here! They were never suppose to find me!_ I looked around panicked as I looked for an escape. None. I was stuck in here which was better than being on the outside with them. I could hardly breath as I looked at the two men who had forever ruined my life. I looked at the large man standing next to the man I once called daddy. My father looked at me as if I was an angle fallen from heaven. However, Eric was looking at me like a piece of meat on the market. I shivered at his gaze. I looked at them and promised myself I would never return to that hell I left three years ago.

* * *

I was a small heap on the floor as I looked up at my father who looked down at me in disdain. I could see Peter and Char standing at the top of the stairs, looking terrified. I tried to raise myself up, but I was knocked down by the toe of my fathers work boot. I looked up to see Peter staring directly at my father with wide eyes. I knew what he was going to do and I wouldn't let him hurt them. I got of the floor while his back was turned to me and I took the empty Jack bottle and broke it against his head. He turned around his fist cocked back, but he fell before he could throw it. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs grabbing Peter's arm and Char's pinky. I rushed them into my room and locked the doors. I grabbed Pete and sat him down. I took off his bloodied shirt and saw he had a large gash going down his side. Blood was quickly leaving him and I had to hurry and patch it up. I took out the first aid kit from under the floor boards and began my work. I had all Pete's cuts patched up and had begun on Char's when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly patched up the three whisker like cuts Char had on her cheek, so I could hide them both. I got up and motioned them towards the window. I took them to the roof out of his sight. As soon as my feet touched the floor again, he burst through my door. I looked at him with wide as he stalked towards me. I felt like a mouse being preyed upon by a lion. He grabbed my hair and through me against the wall. I struggled to stay concious as I saw him bring Peter and Char through the window. I was sucked into the darkness as they screamed for me. I whispered I was sorry as the light left.

* * *

Hello good people. This is my second story. I hope you like. Try to gues what will happen and who the female is! LEt the games begin.


End file.
